


A Different Kind of Itch

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Job, First Times, Fluff, Fontcest, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Not a heat fic, Penetration, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9760154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: Papyrus is having an off day and cant quite figure out why.(how in the name of CREATION did this get over 10k words long...)  (o.o;)A gift for my lovely friend Queen of Sintale, on her special day! I hope I paid good attention and that this fic is to your liking! (^_^) <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistress_of_Undertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/gifts).



He was feeling very strange.

The front door closed behind Papyrus with a soft thump. He sighed, glad to finally be home and that house was relatively silence and undisturbed. Honestly, what he needed right now was a little quiet to try and sort himself out.

He had been feeling off all day. His soul felt tense and his bones buzzed with a strange energy he couldn’t seem to dispel, no matter how far he had patrolled or how many of his puzzles he had tried calibrating. He had even zoned out a few times through the day, a couple times while working on his puzzles, and once while training with Undyne.

Once was all it took for a close call. It was during that single moment of distraction that Papyrus had almost been skewered by Undyne’s spears, the teal magic whizzing right by his skull, leaving a small cut behind on one cheekbone. The bright flash and sudden sting had startled him. With an undignified yelp, he had danced to once side, nearly missing the tell-tale glow on the ground. When he finally did, only pure instinct kept him from literally stepping into Undyne’s trap, pulling back at the last moment, losing his balance and falling back square onto his tail bone.

“Shit!” Undyne had said, immediately banishing her magic.

Papyrus had stared, dazed, up at Undyne as she stomped over to where he was seated.

“What the HELL was that about Papyrus!?” She demanded, scowling at him. “A KID could have dodged that mess!”

Papyrus had blinked a few times, unresponding, before a look of concern crossed her face.

“Hey, Payrus, you okay?” she asked.

Papyrus had jerked as he came back to himself. STARS, what if Undyne took this as a sign that he wasn’t fit for the guard!?

“OH, YES!” Papyrus declared, even more loudly than usual. Unable to think of a good reason for his slip up, he began fishing for excuses. “OF COURSE I AM OKAY! I WAS… JUST TRYING TO LURE YOU INTO UNDERESTIMATING ME… THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS AT HIS ABSOLUTE BEST ON EVERY OCCASION!”

Undyne had given him a very long, very piercing look. She was very good at those looks. Papyrus did his best not to wilt under her scrutiny.

After a long moment Undyne had sighed, reaching down to help Papyrus up by the hand.

“C’mon, you nerd. I wasn’t really feeling it today anyway. Let’s go have some tea.”

Tea was enjoyable, however he hadn’t stayed long after that before heading home, his usual lively step reduced to a sedate walk as he had tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

His thoughts had circled around in his mind repeatedly all the way home.

He just couldn’t seem to figure it out.

He knew he wanted... No, needed... Something. He felt tense and keyed up, his magic practically standing on end. But no matter how much he pondered and considered his problem, he couldn’t think of what could be causing it.

Shedding his boots at the door, Papyrus made his way into the kitchen.

Sans was sitting at the table, head cradled on one arm, fishing popato chisps out of a bag sitting in front of him and crunching on them with all of his usual lumpy charm.

He looked up at Papyrus with his usual, easy smile. Papyrus felt his soul calm a bit.

“heya Pap, welcome home.”

Papyrus stared at the messy table with a look of disapproval.

“YOU’RE MAKING A MESS… AND YOU’RE GOING TO SPOIL YOUR DINNER.”

“nah, bro. nothing can spoil your awesome cooking.”

Papyrus felt his chest puff out a bit at the compliment.

“NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE NOT, SANS, FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SPAGHETORRE EXTRAORDINAIRE!"

“yep. sure are.” Sans agreed amiably

Papyrus plucked the half empty bag of chisps up from the table as he passed, folding the open end neatly before depositing it into the fridge. He spent some time bent over, staring into the fridge and considering the fresh vegetables in the crisping drawer with a slight frown. Usually he wanted nothing more than to throw himself into making his signature dish, but tonight…

“HOW ABOUT LEFTOVERS, SANS?”

“mmhmm…”

What kind of response was that? Papyrus straightened and turned to look at his brother, who was spacing out and seemed to be staring very intensely at his pants.

The look on Sans’ face sent a small shiver over Papyrus’ bones. That was odd.

Was there something on his pants?

Papyrus looked down at himself. No. They seemed to be fine.

“SANS?”

Sans started. his eye lights becoming sharper as he focused on Papyrus’ face.

“oh, uh, yeah, Pap?”

“WHAT WERE YOU STARING AT? IS SOMETHING WRONG?”

Sans suddenly became very interested in the crumbs on the kitchen table, pushing them around idly with one phalange.

“nope. doin’ okay here.”

“BUT YOU WERE STARING…”

Sans looked up tentatively from the table, eye lights searching, and Papyrus thought he saw something that might have been a question there. What was that about? Papyrus gave him a quizzical look back.

With a deep breath, Sans relaxed, grinning at Papyrus. Stars, that smile warmed his heart. Papyrus felt his magic react.

“well, you know, Pap… you’re just so cool. I couldn’t help but admire your ASSets.”

OH! So that was it?

“WELL, THERE IS CERTAINLY A LOT TO ADMIRE. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT.”

Sans gave a small snort of laughter.

“you got me there.”

Papyrus set the plastic container he had fished out of the fridge on the counter and turned to the sink to start washing his hands. Good hygeine was the first step to excellent cookery, after all! Even if that cookery was just reheating 3-day-old spaghetti.

“ANYWAYS, I KNOW IT WILL BE A DISAPPOINTMENT, BUT TONIGHT WE ARE HAVING LEFTOVERS.”

Sans blinked.

“you okay? the Great Papyrus always wants to cook.”

Papyrus paused for a second in the middle of drying his hands. Should he tell Sans he was feeling off? How could he? He didn’t even know what was wrong with him! It wouldn’t be right to worry his brother over what was probably nothing. After all, he was the Great Papyrus. He could handle this perfectly fine on his own.

“YES! I AM DOING FINE AND AM IN TIP-TOP SHAPE AND NOT AT ALL FEELING ODD OR STRANGE. UNDYNE’S TRAINING WAS SIMPLY HARDER THAN USUAL. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE PRUDENT TO REST FOR THE EVENING.”

Sans clutched suddenly at his shirt, gasping dramatically, his eyes sparkling with good humor.

“you? The Great Papyrus? rest? call the royal palace, i think the Underground might cave in!”

“HA HA SANS.”

Papyrus finished heating up the leftovers, serving up two plates and setting one in front of his brother before sitting down with his own. He watched Sans begin to tuck into his food with the usual gusto. For all his laziness, Papyrus was amazed—and more than a bit flattered—at the energy with which Sans attacked his food. He honestly wondered if Sans even tasted the stuff, it disappeared so quickly.

Papyrus looked down at his own plate of spaghetti, using his fork to push the clumps of noodles from one side of the plate to the other, still flummoxed by his odd mood. When he looked back up, he saw that Sans had stopped eating and was staring at him quietly, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“YES, SANS? WHAT IS IT?” Papyrus asked. He always felt like Sans could see everything when he looked at him like that, making him feel exposed. Usually it annoyed him. This time, though, it made him feel even stranger… a funny but not unpleasant fluttery-tingly feeling that he couldn’t put a name to.

“you really okay, Pap?” he asked “you aren’t eating”

“OH, UM, YES! I’M JUST… ADMIRING THE SUBTLE ARTISTRY INHERENT IN THE WAY THE VARIATING TEXTURES OF THE NOODLES BLEND WITH THE SOMEWHAT GRAINY, YET DISTINCTLY SWEET, GARLICKY FLAVOR OF THE SAUCE…” Papyrus rambled.

“…right.”

Papyrus began shoveling forkfuls of food into his mouth to prove his point. Sans wasn't deflected, though, continuing to watch Papyrus, the space between his eye sockets slightly furrowed. After a few bites Papyrus paused.

“SANS, YOU HAVE SAUCE ALL OVER YOUR TEETH.” He said, trying to change the subject.

“oh? well, can’t have that.” Sans said.

Papyrus almost choked when, before he could offer to get him a napkin, Sans’ thick blue tongue darted out from his mouth to swipe the splatters of sauce from his teeth.

Papyrus could feel his face heat up. Really, what was the matter with him this evening!? It wasn’t as though he’d never seen Sans’ tongue before. And yet here he was, squirming slightly in his seat, unable to take his eyes off of the glowing magic as his brother ran it over his teeth.

“THAT WAS CRUDE!” He squawked.

“heh. was that too SAUCY for you, bro?” Sans said, tipping him a wink.

Unable to take it any more, Papyrus abruptly stood, collecting the plates from the table, first his own unfinished plate, then Sans’ empty one.

“SANS, YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE.”

“don’t you mean imPASTAble?”

The playful jabs continued through the entire process of cleaning up the kitchen, driving him to distraction with aggravation, even as he fought to hide the smile that kept trying to emerge with each pun that was thrown in his direction.

And somehow, that helped. For a little bit at least, the familiar back and forth soothed him in a way that all his worrying hadn’t. He would never admit it, but this was one of the familiar things in their lives he enjoyed.

The feeling hadn’t disappeared, though, and after the kitchen was up to his usual standards of cleanliness, Papyrus excused himself to his room.

“you sure, bro? there’s a new special tonight on TV. Mettaton's latest and greatest!” Sans said.

“NO THANK YOU, SANS. TRAINING TOOK MORE OUT OF ME THAN I THOUGHT AND I WOULD LIKE TO RETIRE EARLY.”

“suit yourself.”

The noise of the television receded as Papyrus reached the top of the stairs and entered his room, disappearing almost entirely as he quietly shut the door.

It was a relief to shed his battle body for once, changing from the suddenly restrictive, confining material to the more airy, lighter tank top and pajama pants he normally wore to bed. After climbing into his race car bed, Papyrus sat, propped against his pillows, running over the events of the day in his mind. He just couldn’t think of what could be making him feel so out of sorts.

Could something be wrong with his soul?

Papyrus lifted his shirt, peering down at the inverted-heart-shaped organ nestled safely beneath his rib cage. It WAS glowing a bit more strongly than usual…

He raised his other hand to his sternum, brushing his phalanges over the sturdy bone that protected his soul.

His breath caught as he felt a pleasant tingling sensation radiate out from the touch. His soul gave a small pulse of light.

Oh… That was…

He did it again, trailing his phalanges downward, this time with a bit more pressure. The feeling returned and his soul pulsed again, brighter this time.

…Very nice.

What was more, this seemed to be what was wrong… what his body was asking for. As Papyrus drew his fingers across the exposed bone, the odd tension seemed to ease a bit as it was replaced by more pleasant sensations, the magic flowing more freely as it seemed to follow his touches.

“MMMM…” He hummed with satisfaction.

Papyrus continued to explore, fascinated. Where there other spots that also felt that good when touched?

He was determined to find out.

His hands wandered, testing, rubbing and prodding at himself. While still good, his ribs didn’t seem to feel quite as nice… until a finger slipped in between the slats of bone, brushing against the less exposed spaces in between.

“OH!” Papyrus gasped as the pleasant feeling spiked, making him shiver.

He continued moving his fingers over that spot, trying to prolong the way it felt for just a bit longer, before discovering something new. If he remained too long in one place, the pleasure seemed to plateau… and then diminish. It seemed to work better if he kept his hands moving.

So he did, exploring and mapping out the places that made him feel best. Sternum, clavicle, between the ribs, his sides…

He moaned softly, skull falling back against the headboard as his fingers found the floating ribs at the bottom of his ribcage. Oh, Stars… that felt REALLY good. By this point he had removed his shirt for better access and so that he could use both hands. He could feel a pleasant heat growing from within each time he found a new sensitivity somewhere on his body, his bones flushing a soft orange with magic—another strange effect that had him fascinated.

Was it only his ribs? He didn’t think so. The sensations seemed to radiate out and circulate through his entire body, making him shift and squirm. He decided to try touching his spine next, moving his hand down and wrapping his phalanges around it.

“AH!~” A jolt of pleasure pulsed through the column of bone, and Papyrus arched slightly into his own hand. His spine was much more sensitive than usual. The result was electric, running both upwards and downwards, further flushing his bones, his breath quickening at the unexpected sensations.

That’s when he became aware that his pelvis felt strange.

He supposed that it had been building as he had touched himself, since the soft throbbing didn’t feel sudden… giving the impression that it had crept up on him, growing slowly from nothing into something. It wasn’t unpleasant, merely a warm, tingling pressure that seemed to beat in time with his soul.

And it was glowing…

Papyrus lifted the hem of his pants and gazed curiously inside.

He could see his magic there, flowing and swirling around itself and his bones, with the largest concentration settling around his pubis.

That was new. Was it… trying to do something there?

Remembering how sensitive his spine had become, Papyrus cautiously slid one hand into his pants and lightly traced his fingers along the smooth bone, starting on the inside edge of one ilium and running his finger down and around toward the pubis…

Oh yes… that felt very nice! Papyrus bit back a low moan.

And his magic was reacting. He could see it shift as the pleasure began to mount again. It seemed to be trying to take some kind of shape.

Well! If that’s all it was, then as the Great Papyrus, he should certainly be able to help it along.

Focusing his efforts on his pelvis, Papyrus began to urge his magic, trying to push it to do… well, whatever it was trying to do. He explored further, stroking and teasing the bone as he concentrated. At first his magic did react and he could feel the pleasant shocks and jolts that ran up and down his spine whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot. However, after a while he began to grow frustrated.

His magic was refusing to form.

It wasn’t long before those lovely sensations that had built up began to ebb, the magic cupped by his pelvis fading and slowing, not disappearing entirely but definitely weakening.

Papyrus stopped.

Why wouldn’t his magic do what he wanted it to!? One thing Papyrus had always prided himself on was control of his magic. He had thought he had found the solution to his problem and now here he was, twice as keyed up and still unable to find relief.

Papyrus glared at his magic, wracking his mind for a solution.

“pfft.”

“NYEH!!!!”

Papyrus started, his soul lurching as he realized he was not alone. Instinctively he yanked the blankets up as though to protect himself, head whipping around to look for the unexpected intruder.

It was Sans.

He stood, just inside the closed door, dressed his nightclothes. One of his hands was over his teeth, stifling a chuckle. He must have come to read Papyrus his bedtime story. Papyrus spared only a brief moment to wonder how much time had passed when he settled on the more real and present issue.

“SANS! YOU SCARED ME OUT OF MY SKIN!” He accused.

Sans gave another snort of laughter.

“you, uh, don’t have any skin, bro.”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT AND YOU KNOW IT!”

Sans sobered, a teal blush lighting his cheekbones as he rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly.

“heh. yeah. sorry.” he mumbled.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?”

“…long enough. what’re you up to?” Sans asked casually, though Papyrus thought he knew exactly what was going on from the way his brother’s eye lights flicked around nervously, trying to look everywhere but at Papyrus. He wondered why Sans seemed so nervous.

“I… FELT STRANGE… SO I WAS TRYING TO FIX IT…” Papyrus said, unable to come up with a better explanation.

“strange?” Sans prompted

“YES. I’VE BEEN TENSE… LIKE MY SOUL IS TOO TIGHT… AND MY MAGIC HAS BEEN… AGITATED, AND MY BONES HAVE BEEN SENSITIVE… IT FEELS VERY ODD.”

“ah.” Sans said, his look becoming more guarded. “and instead of asking me, came up here to deal with it by yourself?”

Papyrus felt a little guilty. Should he have told Sans?

“I DIDN’T WANT TO WORRY YOU IF IT WAS NOTHING. AND… YOU WERE MAKING IT WORSE…”

Sans’ eyes widened a fraction.

“i… made it worse?”

“YES! THE WAY YOU STARED AT ME MADE ME FEEL ALL FLUTTERY AND TINGLY… AND YOUR TONGUE…” Papyrus suddenly flushed, embarrassed to admit that such silly things had affected him so strongly. He began to look for something else to hang his hurt pride on, and found it “… YOU LAUGHED AT ME.”

Sans visibly relaxed, though the dusting of blue magic on his face didn’t fade. If anything, it got stronger. He was now staring at Papyrus very levelly… in a way that made Papyrus shiver just a bit, though his easy smile didn’t change.

“well, Pap, it’s not every day you find your brother glaring at his crotch like it offended him somehow.” He said lightly.

“WELL, MY MAGIC WON’T DO WHAT I WANT IT TO.”

“what, exactly, do you want it to do?”

There was a long silence.

“I… AM NOT ENTIRELY SURE.” Papyrus said when he couldn’t think of an answer. Then he began trying to explain, his hands moving constantly, gesticulating energetically as he spoke “ALL I KNOW IS THAT WHAT I WAS DOING SEEMED TO HELP, AND IT FELT REALLY GOOD… AND THEN MY MAGIC SEEMED TO WANT TO FORM INTO… SOMETHING, SO I TRIED TO HELP IT AND IT JUST… WOULDN’T!”

With that final, frustrated word, Papyrus threw his hands up before bringing them back down into his lap, where he wrung at them in his pique. During his tirade, the blanket had slipped down, pooling at his waist, and Sans’ gaze was currently fixed on his ribs, and the glowing soul beneath.

“heh. you’re tryin’ too hard.” Sans said, his voice distant with distraction.

Papyrus, a bit irritated that Sans’ attention seemed to have wandered, huffed impatiently.

“WELL, THEN. DO YOU KNOW WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?”

“uh-huh.” Sans affirmed. His eye lights didn’t move.

“THEN TELL ME, SANS!”

“oh, uh…” Sans looked up at Papryus, his blush getting darker as he processed the question. He seemed to search for the right way to explain, Papyrus waiting patiently, arms crossed and watching him expectantly. “you’re, ah… horny.”

“SANS, THAT’S RIDICULOUS. I DON’T HAVE ANY HORNS.”

Sans blinked at him for a second, and then rushed to clarify.

“nono bro, thats not…” he pulled a hand over his face, and seemed temporarily at a loss. It was the first time Papyrus had seen his brother thrown off balance and it was fascinating. “i don’t mean you have horns… no, nothing like that… it, uh, means you’re pent up… um… basically, that your body is craving sex.”

OH!

Was that all?

Papyrus considered this revelation. Of course he knew what sex was. Well, as far as an abstract awareness of the mechanics went, anyways. He vaguely remembered hearing about it in school—Something about “When two monsters love each other very much…”—and being sat down by Sans when he was a bit older than a baby bones to be warned about strangers. However since it had nothing to do with the Royal Guard or his puzzles he had largely disregarded it. It just hadn’t been an immediate concern.

“SO, I’M IN HEAT?” Papyrus ventured. For all the things he had heard about monster heats, this seemed… disappointing?

“oh… oh hell, no. you’re NOT in heat. believe me, bro, theres no mistaking a heat.” Sans chuckled nervously. “no, uh, sometimes your body just… wants sex. it’s hard to explain. it can be caused by something you see… or hear… or think. but sometimes it just… happens.” He shrugged helplessly.

“SO, HAVE YOU FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE, THEN?”

Papyrus didn’t know a skeleton could choke, but somehow Sans managed it.

“ah, um… i guess i’d be lyin’ if i said i haven’t…” he stammered.

“OH, GOOD! THEN YOU KNOW HOW TO FIX IT!” Papyrus said, delighted. “DO YOU THINK YOU COULD SHOW ME?”

It was a while before Sans could stand up again. Papyrus watched him where he crouched, his face buried in his knees, muttering incoherently to himself. Papyrus thought he heard some swears in there, though he couldn’t be sure.

He also didn’t know Sans could turn such a bright shade of blue.

When Sans finally did straighten up, Papyrus restated his question.

“SO WILL YOU SHOW ME OR NOT?”

“uh…” Sans was still at a loss for words “it’s not something brothers usually do… it’s the kind of thing you do with a monster you love…”

Papyrus cocked his head.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I LOVE YOU, SANS. AND WHAT DOES BEING BROTHERS HAVE TO DO WITH IT?”

“nonono… i mean, like… the monster you want to…  
that is…”

“SANS. I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN,” Papyrus stated simply. “AND I RESTATE IT. I LOVE YOU SANS.”

Sans’ eyes got wider, all pretense of distance immediately gone.

“wha-what do you mean, Pap? you should… there are many better monsters—”

“SANS. DON’T BE RIDICULOUS. I TOLD YOU HOW I FEEL. ‘OTHER MONSTERS’ HAVE NEVER OCCURRED TO ME.” Papyrus’ stared at Sans, his expression open and without any guile. “JUST BECAUSE I’M IGNORANT ABOUT THIS MATTER DOESN’T MEAN I DON’T KNOW THE MONSTER I LOVE.” He smiled brightly “…AND ANYWAYS, WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT A COOL GUY LIKE ME TAKING CARE OF YOU?”

There was another long pause as Sans stared at him in disbelief. Then he put a hand over his face and began to laugh, soft and low, the sound of it reverberating through the silent room. Papyrus wondered if the situation really called for such a reactoin, but he did like how it sounded.

“leave it to my bro. you always seem to know exactly what you want.” Sans said once he recovered himself. “do you know exactly how cool you are?”

“OF COURSE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL.” Papyrus said archly.

“heh, yeah. is it… okay if i come closer?”

“YES.”

Sans approached the end of the bed, hoisting himself up so that he was sitting on the wood-framed edge. He gazed at Papyrus for a few moments, searching for any signs of hesitation before looking back down at his hands resting on his knees. Papyrus noticed his phalanges were trembling.

“you, uh, really fine with me doing this with you?”

“I TRUST YOU, SANS. NOW, ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW ME?” A thought struck Papyrus. It wasn’t very loud, but it drained some of his confidence and his voice lowered in uncertainty. “Unless… You don’t want to?”

“oh… Stars, no! i’ve always—” Sans stopped himself, taking a deep breath before continuing. “believe me, Pap. i want to, more than anything.”

“SO WHAT SHOULD I DO FIRST?”

“uh, well. first we need the blankets out of the way.”

Papyrus immediately threw them to the side, uncovering his legs. The energy with which he complied caused Sans’ teeth to tilt up in a fond smile.

“good.” Sans murmured, his focus once more on Papyrus exposed ribs. Turning, he came the rest of the way onto the bed and crawled up toward Papyrus, his gaze intense and eyes lidded.

Oh my. That look made Papyrus tremble. What was he feeling? Excitement, fear, anticipation, anxiety? He supposed it was all of them, though excitement and anticipation seemed to be strongest, making his soul race as Sans drew nearer. It was almost unreal, like a pleasant dream just before waking, and the thought made him a bit light-headed.

He felt mattress dip a bit as Sans finally reached him at the head of the bed, putting one hand out and placing it on Papyrus’ sternum, right over his soul. His eye lights were sharp with intensity as he stared at the bright glow under his hand.

“it’s beautiful.” he said simply.

Papyrus blushed. He wasn’t particularly shy about his body. If anything, he was well aware that he was a prime example of strong bone and fine skeletal structure, truly impressive and great! However, something about the tenderness of Sans’ touch… and the heat of his gaze made him suddenly very self conscious.

“TH-THANK YOU…” he managed.

Sans looked up, and their eyes met.

“can i kiss you?”

“UM… OKAY.”

Cupping Papyrus’ cheek in his other hand, Sans stretched up toward him and pressed their teeth together with a soft click. The magic there sparked slightly, providing a warm buffer of energy that made the kiss pleasureable, and Papyrus hummed with appreciation, leaning into it, his eyes starting to fall closed.

Then Sans licked him.

The sensation wasn’t unpleasant, just a warm, wet swipe as Sans’ magic slipped out from between his teeth and slid across Papyrus’ own, leaving a soft tingling in it’s wake. However it was completely unexpected. Papyrus made a small squawk and pulled back, looking down at Sans in surprise.

“W-WHAT…!?” He stammered

“hey. it’s okay.” Sans coaxed, rubbing his thumb over Papyrus’ cheek to soothe him. Papyrus couldn’t help but move into the caress. “you can trust me. just… open up for me, okay? i wanna taste you…”

Sans leaned in and kissed him again, and this time when Papyrus felt the warm glide of his tongue across his teeth he complied, opening his mouth. Sans’ magic slipped in, a slow, gentle exploration that was intoxicating, making Papyrus’ head spin and his bones grow warm again. He felt his magic respond without thought, pooling in his mouth and forming his own tongue. Curious, he moved it forward, and felt it slide against Sans’, a delicious buzzing tingle as their magics moved, first against and then around each other.

And Papyrus found he COULD taste him, a flavor completely unique to his brother’s magic, sweet, cool and sharp, mixed with the faint richness of ketchup and spaghetti sauce. It was better than anything he had ever experienced before, and he pressed forward, eager for more.

He jerked, giving a small whine when the hand on his sternum began to move, tracing lines and patterns along his ribs that flared with sensation. The touch was both the same as and different from his own explorations. It was so much more intense when someone else was touching him… and he never knew where the next caress would come from. Sans’ hands wandered all over Papyrus’ bones, petting, grazing, rubbing, sometimes with the lightest of brushes and at other times a firmer, more insistent touch. Each one felt as though it ignited a spark in Papyrus' soul, the next coming before the first could gutter out.

The pleasure almost made him pull back from the kiss, curious to see what Sans was doing, but his brother took the opportunity to lean back into him, pressing Papyrus back into the headboard, pinning him and limiting his movements. The hand at his cheek moved down to clasp his shoulder, Sans’ thumb rubbing idly at Papyrus’ collar bone. Soul throbbing, Papyrus brought his arm up, curling it loosely around Sans’ waist, grasping at the fabric on the back of his night shirt.

It was a few moments longer before Sans pulled back, both of them gasping as the kiss was broken. He didn’t withdraw far, though, keeping Papyrus in place with his nearness.

“OH… OH STARS…” Papyrus breathed

“doin’ okay so far?” Sans asked. Papyrus noticed that his brother's eye lights had grown larger, becoming fuzzy around the edges, and that his breathing had also quickened.

“YES. IT… FEELS REALLY NICE.” Papyrus answered

“that’s good. you’re doin’ great.” Sans said, and Papyrus’ soul soared at the praise “now, don’t think so hard about it. your magic already knows what it wants to do. all you have to do is let me make you feel good.”

Sans dipped back down, and at first Papyrus thought that Sans was going to kiss him again, but instead he ducked lower, latching onto his clavicle, his blue tongue snaking back out to lave over the delicate curve of bone.

“AH!~”

Papyrus couldn’t help the sound that escaped him, startled by how good it felt to have Sans’ magic trailing it’s wet heat along the smooth surface of his bones. When Sans moved up just a bit to give attention to his neck, Papyrus gave another moan as once more his magic spiked with pleasure.

“STARS SANS… THAT’S…” Papyrus groaned, unable to find the words he wanted. Oh he really liked that… He tipped his head to one side, silently encouraging Sans to continue.

“heh. sensitive spot, huh? well then…” Papyrus felt Sans continue, his tongue dipping between the fragile vertebrae, dancing across both bone and cartilage. Papyrus whined, at first trying to process the different sensations—Sans’ touch still at his ribs and his tongue on his neck—before giving it up and just allowing himself to feel as his brother had instructed.

And he could feel it. As his body relaxed, his magic flowed more easily, following that burning, tingling pleasure as Sans continued to explore his body. He never knew it could feel so good to let go, to give up control and just let his brother take care of him. Whimpers and moans spilled from his mouth as Sans moved lower, his tongue beginning to follow where his touch had been before, his hand sliding further down as well.

Papyrus, now able to watch what his brother was doing, felt his soul pulse and the thrill intensify at the sight of his brother. Sans’ eyes were fully lidded, a look of pure bliss on his face as he diligently ran his tongue over every exposed part he could get to. He wrapped the glistening magic around them, dipping it between the slats and tracing it along the smooth, unblemished bone, leaving liquid trails of blue magic behind it.

Sans looked… wonderful…

Papyrus was entranced. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

When Sans wrapped his fingers around Papyrus’ spine, he was much more gentle than Papyrus had been with himself, and yet Papyrus couldn’t help but arch into his brother’s hand. Sans stroked the bone carefully, applying pressure at all the right spots, amplifying the pleasure already racing through his bones. It seemed to gather and pool, the pulsing glow of his soul becoming more intense as Papyrus felt something building within him.

Sans continued to watch Papyrus intently.

“fuck, Pap.” He said, his voice awed “you look so amazing…”

The words seemed to trigger a strong reaction as Papyrus’ soul flared brightly. He cried out, feeling the wound up magic in his soul burst in a wave of overwhelming pleasure, his entire body tensing as it washed over him.

“AAAH~ S-SANS!” He cried out, clutching desperately at his brother.

When it subsided, he slumped back, his bones suddenly feeling heavy and lethargic. The remnants of the sudden release still buzzed in his bones, heady and pleasantly warm.

Sans was gazing at Papyrus, eyes wide.

“that, uh, happened quicker than i expected…”

“WHAT… WAS THAT?” Papyrus asked, panting as he felt the high continue to recede.

Sans chuckled, the grin on his face growing wider.

“welcome to your first orgasm, bro.”

“THAT… WAS AMAZING.” Papyrus acknowledged, but then frowned down at his pelvis “BUT MY MAGIC DIDN’T FORM”

“ah… well. that was a soul orgasm. you kinda came a bit early.”

Papyrus felt a sudden surge of disappointment and worry.

“DID I… DO SOMETHING WRONG?” he asked, wringing his hands.

“oh… stars no… Pap… you were great!” Sans immediately reassured him. “its pretty normal for your first time.”

“YOU’RE JUST SAYING THAT.”

“why do you say that?” Sans asked, concerned.

“THERE’S NO WAY I DID GOOD… I MUST HAVE LOOKED SO UNCOOL… AND I WAS MAKING ALL THOSE LEWD NOISES…” Papyrus said, looking down at his lap despondently

“dude… bro… that’s the point.” Sans said, taking Papyrus’ in his, blushing. “i promise you… both the way you looked and the way you sounded… that was really sexy.”

Papyrus gave Sans a skeptical look. How could those things have been sexy in any way?

Sans sighed.

“i can prove it.” He murmured. He withdrew a bit, giving Papyrus some space so that he could see Sans more clearly “notice anything different?”

Papyrus did.

Sans was glowing.

In two places, actually. The first one radiated dimly from beneath his shirt, a soft, cool halo of blue that was clearly visible through the thin fabric. The other was coming from beneath Sans' shorts, not nearly as bright through the darker cloth, but still perfectly visible. There also seemed to be more substance there, a bulge that tented the crotch of his pants.

Papyrus made the connection quickly.

"YOUR MAGIC..." Papyrus stared openly, mesmerized by the light. Something about it made Papyrus' soul feel tight again, and he felt his magic stir and reawaken into a low mutter. When he looked back up, Sans was blushing furiously, his eyes averted.

Wowie... That was kind of cute.

"BUT YOU HAVEN'T TOUCHED YOURSELF... HOW ARE YOU LIKE THAT?" Papyrus asked.

"well, ah... touching isn't the only way to get your magic to form." Sans was talking faster than he usually did, as though trying to get the words out before his courage failed him. "sometimes if a monster sees something really sexy or arousing, that can do it too... especially if it’s someone they're attracted to."

“YOU’RE… ATTRACTED TO ME?” Papyrus said, turning the idea over in his mind. He had always known Sans loved him. Of course he did! He was the Great Papyrus! Who WOULDN’T love him! But attraction… the thought that Sans was ATTRACTED to him… that he wanted to do these sorts of things with him…

The warmth in his bones became stronger, and he could feel his face flush with magic.

Sans, ever perceptive, picked up on it immediately and seemed to know exactly what Papyrus was thinking. Giving Papyrus a knowing smirk, he leaned forward and took one of Papyrus’ hands in his own, guiding it until it was pressing against the bulging glow of magic at his pants.

“bro… YOU’RE the one who made me like this.” he murmured, his voice low and resonant. The sound of it filled Papyrus’ head, striking a deep chord in his soul. He had never heard Sans sound like that before.

He really liked it.

“HOW LONG?” Papyrus asked. The magic cupped in his hand was firm and warm, despite the cool color of the magic that formed it. Papyrus marveled at it, enjoying the feel of it in his palm, and the gentle pressure of his brother’s hand over his own. There was a thrum of anticipation there that fascinated him, and he began to move his hand, feeling at the shape straining beneath his fingers.

“oh stars pap… that feels good… mmm… i’ve wanted you… longer than i can remember… ha~h!” Sans answered, gasping and panting as Papyrus stroked and explored the magic in his hand. It had formed into something long and firm, hot in his palm and flaring at the tip. Papyrus ran his fingers along it’s entire length tentatively, feeling at the shape and size of it with open curiosity. “I’ve… ah… always wanted to touch you… and have you touch me like this…”

Papyrus shivered as he listened to his brother’s confession. Sans did want this too.

“CAN I SEE?” Papyrus asked. He could feel a spot of dampness growing beneath his hand, the moisture seeping through the fabric, tingling where it came into contact with bone.

“heh. sure.”

Papyrus watched as Sans removed his shorts and dropped them over the side of the bed onto the floor. His first instinct to chide Sans for just flinging his clothing on the clean floor like that died at the sight of the magic construct standing erect in front of him. It looked very much as it had felt, a long girthy shaft of blue magic that ended in a flared head. Papyrus thought it was beautiful.

Glancing up at Sans and seeing his nod of assent, Papyrus reached back out toward the shaft of blue magic. Sans watched him intently, his eye lights two sharp pinpricks in the darkness of his sockets, a thin sheen of sweat on his skull.

Papyrus hesitated.

Why was he hesitating? He was the Great Papyrus! It wasn’t like it was going to bite him or anything.

With a surge of resolve, Papyrus closed the distance and—Very confidently—wrapped his hand around the magic construct.

Sans yelped, and the blue magic in Papyrus’ grip sparked and flickered for a second, almost going out completely.

Papyrus’ eyes widened to the size of saucers. He hadn’t expected that reaction… that sounded like it hurt! He began to jerk back.

“WHOAH… wait! hold on there, Pap…” Sans grunted, his hands closing over Papyrus’ own. “just… not so rough, ok? it’s my dick, not a bone attack. it’s sensitive.”

“DICK?” Papyrus asked.

A very strange look came over Sans’ face when Papyrus said the word… the kind of look he might have had if someone suddenly told him there was a lifetime supply of ketchup hidden in one of their cabinets somewhere.

“holy…” Sans muttered to himself. Then he blinked, refocusing on Papyrus’ question. “yeah, uh, dick. cock. penis…” he chuckled and tipped Papyrus a wink “a bone by any other name…”

“THAT WAS A PUN, WASN’T IT?” Papyrus said dryly

“heh. you got me.”

“SO WHAT DO I DO NOW?” Papyrus asked.

Sans eyes moved back down to his hand, which was still wrapped around Papyrus’, which was in turn wrapped around his cock. His face flushed, his eyes sharpening with semething akin to hunger, before looking back up at Papyrus with a smirk.

“here. let me show you.” He purred

Sans led with Papyrus’ hand under his own, slowly at first, guiding it in long, even strokes up and down the shaft of his cock. Papyrus paid close attention, not wanting to miss anything important. It felt even stranger now that he was touching it directly, a bit soft on the outside but hard and unresisting underneath, and it radiated a steady heat, throbbing softly in his grip. The source of the moisture from earlier revealed itself as the substance seeped from the head in a translucent bead of liquid blue magic.

“mmm… mostly you want to do this, but this part here at the tip…” Sans guided Papyrus’ thumb so that it swiped over the head, smearing the liquid there back down the shaft. Sans hips jerked a bit at the contact. “ah… it’s extra sensitive so you don’t want to ignore it… also the pre there will make things easier…”

He continued to guide Papyrus’ hand for a few more moments, showing him how to vary the pace of his strokes and the pressure of his grip, even demonstrating how to squeeze—gently—at the base of the shaft.

“heh… I can’t believe… hah… that I’m showin’ my little bro how to jerk me off…” he said “shit, Pap, your hand feels so good. it’s so warm. just… ah… keep doing that…”

“O-OK SANS.” Papyrus stammered.

Sans removed his hands, moving them behind him to prop himself up on the mattress as he leaned back a bit. Papyrus continued to move his hand over Sans’ erect cock, doing his best to follow the instructions he had been given. As he continued to stroke the firm magic, he felt the it become harder against his palm and the liquid from before began to leak more freely from the tip, spilling over in small dribbles that got caught up and spread as Papyrus continued without stopping. Sans was right, it did make things easier. He could feel the shaft becoming slick under his fingers, making rhythmic, wet sounds that were decidedly lewd.

However, Papyrus was beginning to understand what Sans meant earlier. Hearing his brother’s soft pants, gasps and moans… Seeing him react—his face slack with pleasure, his hips canting lightly up into Papyrus’ hand in search of more friction—hese made Papyrus’ soul pulse, his magic coursing through his bones and making him just as aroused as he had been when Sans had been touching him before.

It was intoxicating to watch Sans enjoying what Papyrus was doing to him, and Papyrus wanted more.

It wasn’t long before the magic in Papyrus’ hand began to throb more insistently, twitching in his grasp. With what seemed like great willpower, Sans stilled his hips and placed a restraining hand on Papyrus’ wrist, stopping his movements.

“that’s, uh, enough of that.” He removed Papyrus’ grip from his cock, a regretful look on his face. “if you keep that up I’m gonna burst, and i only have enough in me for one round.”

Papyrus looked at his hand, which was slick with his brother’s magic, curiously. It still tingled slightly against his bone. As he stared at it, a strange compulsion entered his mind, something he was curious about…

Bringing his hand to his mouth, he wrapped his tongue around his phalanges, licking the fluid off of them. The taste was interesting… musky, with the same cool tones that he had tasted when they had kissed, still mildly sweet but with bitter undertones. The tingling sensation carried to his tongue, much more noticeable against the sensitive magic there. It was odd. Papyrus wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it.

Papyrus heard his brother wheeze.

“holy shit, Pap…”

Papyrus’ gaze leapt back up, refocusing on Sans who was staring at him, eyes wide and a clearly flustered expression on his face.

“stars, that alone is almost enough to make me blow.” He elaborated. “you seem to be ready again. did you like touching me that much?”

Sans looked pointedly at Papyrus’ pelvis, and Papyrus followed his gaze to see that there was a soft orange glow once more beneath the fabric. Papyrus blushed. He could feel the pressure of the magic there, warm and swirling, trying once more to form in response to his arousal.

“I… LIKED IT, YES.” He admitted

“good. now, i think it’s time we got those off.” Sans said, referring to Papyrus’ pants. “mind if i do the honors?”

Papyrus nodded, suddenly nervous.

Taking a pant leg in either hand, Sans pulled gently, sliding the pajama bottoms off and tossing them down to join his shorts. The sudden draft of cooler air across his pelvis made Papyrus shiver as he felt suddenly exposed. Sans stared appreciatively for a few moments at the flow of magic cradled there before moving back up besides him.

“remember what i said earlier about just letting it happen?” Sans checked. Papyrus nodded again “all right, then.”

Once more Sans placed his hands on Papyrus’ ribs, caressing gently over the pristine bone. He didn’t rush, but he also didn’t linger as long this time, smoothly making his way downward. The familiar pleasure from earlier returned and Papyrus whined and fidgeted under the gentle touches. As Sans moved lower, he began to lay chaste kisses along the bone, magic sparking with each one as he followed behind wherever he had touched. Each one was loving and reverent, moving from Papyrus’ clavicle to his sternum and then to his ribs. With each kiss, Papyrus felt new warmth blossom there, making his body shudder with want.

“SANS… THAT FEELS GOOD… PLEASE, MORE…”

“shhh… it’s okay, bro. don’t wanna tip you over too soon again. just bear with me.”

The touch along his spine was feather light this time, the tips of Sans’ phalanges just scraping over the bone and cartilage on the way down, a small trail of fire that flowed through his spine to the rest of his body. Oh stars he wanted more… Why wouldn’t Sans touch him more?

Dipping below the line of Papyrus’ pelvis, Sans’ fingers traced over the last lumbar vertebrae and grazed against Papyrus’ sacrum and and then down to his coccyx. The pleasure spiked again, and Papyrus found his hips jerking, trying to move into the touch. Sans remained there for a few moments, fingering the tapering bone as Papyrus squirmed, whining as his hands clenched at the sheets below him.

“another sensitive spot, hm?” Sans mused, his voice low and husky with restrained emotion “gonna have to remember that.”

Trailing his fingers back up and around, Papyrus followed the curve and dip of Papyrus’ iliac crests and then back down again to the pubis. Sans slowed then as he came closer to the swirling magic curling around the bone there, looking up at Papyrus questioningly.

Breathless, Papyrus nodded.

Papyrus cried out as Sans’ fingers found his pubic symphysis. The junction of bone at the front of his pelvis was much more sensitive than his coccyx had been, and Papyrus couldn’t help but rock his hips as Sans steadily rubbed there, sending pulses of pleasure up through the rest of his body. Papyrus became lost in the sensations, completely relinquishing any remaining control over his magic. It flowed through hims, his soul flushing a brighter orange as the magic circulated and came to rest, heavy, in his pelvis.

“that’s right, Pap… you’re doing good. fuck, you’re gorgeous. a little more. just let go…” Sans continued to coax, his low voice feeding Papyrus the encouragement he needed. Stars this felt so good. He could feel how much Sans loved him through every touch and Papyrus, in turn, trusted him completely.

Then suddenly something felt slightly different, Papyrus wasn’t sure what… a spark… a sudden spike of intent from his magic, perhaps? Sans seemed to be aware of it too, because he removed his hand. The moment he did there was a small crackle of energy as Papyrus’ magic finally formed.

“wow, bro. is that a bone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Sans chuckled, winking.

Papyrus was too fascinated by the glowing cock between his legs to feel more than a small flash of annoyance at his brother’s awful attempt at humor. It was longer than his brother’s, not quite as girthy, and radiated the warm orange of his own magic in contrast to the cool blue of his brother’s. The formed magic felt tight, like there was a pressure there, along with an ache for… something…

“WOWIE”

“yeah. it’s… pretty great.” Sans said, and Papyrus noticed that he was staring at it with a hungry look in his eyes. The intensity of the look made Papyrus a bit shy. “here, bro. i need you to move your legs apart a bit.”

His face burning, Papyrus did as he was told, and Sans moved into the space between his knees. Something about having his legs spread like this made him feel terribly exposed, and Sans was still staring. He tightened his grip on the sheets to either side of him and looked away.

“hey, you aren’t getting nervous, are ya?” Sans asked, noticing the sudden change. He ran a hand along Papyrus’ femur in an attempt to soothe him “you know we can stop anytime. i think you know enough to handle the rest on your own.”

Papyrus felt a lurch in his soul at the thought.

“NO!” Papyrus nearly shouted the word “I MEAN… I AM NERVOUS, BUT I WANT TO CONTINUE. PLEASE SANS…”

Sans looked at him searchingly for a few more moments before he seemed to be satisfied that Papyrus was telling the truth.

“good. the last thing i EVER want to do is hurt you, Pap. i love you too much for that. however, i think you’re gonna like this next part.”

Sans reached out, and Papyrus gasped, his hips jerking as he saw and felt his brother wrap a hand around his cock. He could immediately tell that’s what it was aching for… he wanted to be touched there… it felt so good, and Sans’ hand was so warm…

Sans gave the shaft of magic a few strokes, and Papyrus responded with a breathy moan. The friction was wonderful, and oh stars he wanted more of it.

“feel good so far?” Sans asked.

“Y-YES…” Papyrus gasped.

Sans adjusted his position, laying down on his front. Papyrus watched with hazy eyes as Sans moved his hand, cupping the hard magic with the underside exposed. The only warning Papyrus got was a smug look before Sans’ tongue snaked out of his mouth, running a hot, wet trail up the underside of his cock.

“SANS, WHA—AAH!~”

Papyrus’ hips bucked, and Sans had to use his other hand to still them as he continued to run his tongue along the sensitive member, swirling it around the head when he reached the tip. Meanwhile, his hand continued to stroke his magic as well, providing additional friction, spreading the fluid left behind until the orange shaft was slicked with blue.

“hmmm… you taste so good bro…” Sans hummed “stars I can’t get enough…”

Moving his hand to the base of the shaft, Sans trailed his tongue upwards one final time. When he reached the tip, Papyrus watched, pop-eyed, as Sans opened and took Papyrus’ cock into his mouth.

Wet heat engulfed him, and Papyrus threw his head back, hitting his skull against the head of the bed. He could feel Sans tongue, at first cradling him, but then moving, sliding along his length as Sans began to move, bobbing his head up and down slowly, taking his time, lingering with each pass. Papyrus moaned and whined at the glorious sensation of that slick friction along his shaft, the wet sounds of Sans sucking him off filling the room. Sans hummed and moaned low in his throat, and the vibrations ran up his shaft like a tuning fork, making Papyrus’ magic practically vibrate with ecstacy. It was so much more amazing than when Sans was just using his hand.

And, oh stars, Sans was still staring at him. His brother was gazing up at him with a look of pure adoration, eyes blown and hazy with pleasure, his mouth full of Papyrus’ cock… All of these things made Papyrus’ magic burn hotter, his soul throbbing at the erotic sight.

Sans hand continued to work at the base of Papyrus’ cock where his mouth couldn’t reach, providing additional stimulation and gathering up the fluid that escaped down the side of Papyrus’ shaft. Through the pleasure, Papyrus felt that hand move from where it started, fingers trailing down lower, searching patiently till it found the entrance that had also been conjured below. He felt a strange sensation as the fingers brushed over and around it, smearing his own slick over it before there was pressure, and one of Sans’ fingers slipped into him, breaching his entrance.

Papyrus gave a small yelp at the unexpected intrusion, immediately tensing around the finger inside him. Sans released his cock, licking his teeth and giving Papyrus a reassuring look.

“shhh… it’s okay bro… just relax… it’ll take a sec but it’ll feel good, promise… deep breaths… that’s right…”

Papyrus obeyed, breathing deeply as Sans worked the digit in and out of him, making sure to move slowly, allowing Papyrus the time he needed to adjust. It wasn’t long before Papyrus felt the passage loosen, the slide of the finger inside him changing from a low burn into pleasure as his body responded, the passage becoming wet with liquid magic.

Papyrus’ deep breaths turned into breathy moans.

“good. you’re doing good, Pap.”

Sans added a second finger… and then a third…

All the while he continued to murmur encouragement and praise, his other hand continuing to stroke Papyrus’ cock to provide additional pleasure to counterpoint the discomfort of being stretched by each new digit. Each time another finger was added, the burn slowly gave way to the more pleasant sensations of friction and being filled. His hips tried to move, unsure of whether to buck into the hand around his cock or drive down onto the fingers filling his passage, and he could feel himself clenching around them as his magic responded.

“fuck, pap… you’re so tight.” Sans’ voice was so low he was almost growling, and the change in tone made Papyrus shudder “can’t wait to have my cock inside you… would you like that, bro?”

All Papyrus knew was that, suddenly, Sans’ fingers were not enough.

“OH GOD… AH!~ SANS… MORE… PLEASE…” He gasped

“do you want to be fucked by your brother’s cock, Papyrus?” Sans rumbled.

Papyrus was so lost in pleasure that he couldn’t be bothered to feel offended by his brother’s crude words. Quite the contrary, the image they burned into his mind filled him with a burning need that he didn’t know he was capable of.

“HAH!~ YES, SANS… PLEASE! I NEED YOU… I NEED…” He pleaded, his cries ringing out in the small room.

“heh. thought so… alright then.”

Sans removed his fingers entirely a and sat up. Papyrus whined at the sudden loss, feeling the sudden emptiness with a deep pang of his soul. Then he felt hands at his hips, pulling him down and repositioning him to give Sans better access.

Papyrus watched as Sans took his own cock in hand, stroking the slick magic before lining it up with Papyrus’ entrance. Papyrus could feel the hot nudge of the head against the relaxed opening, and the knowledge of what was about to happen made his soul flutter and his head spin.

“ready, Pap?” he asked. “you gotta let me know you wanna keep goin’.”

“PLEASE, SANS… I WANT THIS.” Papyrus affirmed

“here we go, then.”

Slowly Sans entered him, and Papyrus felt his cock first breach him, and then fill him, further stretching his sensitive magic. They both groaned in unison as Sans continued to slowly sink into him, Papyrus’ walls tensing and fluttering around his brother’s magic. About halfway in, Sans paused, panting, before rocking his hips in short, shallow thrusts to work himself deeper into Papyrus’ magic.

Once Sans was fully hilted he stopped, letting go of Papyrus’ hips and leaning forward over Papyrus as he tried to catch his breath. Papyrus was also panting, his mind whirling at how full Sans’ cock made him feel, his own magic molded around his brother’s as though it belonged there. He had never felt so complete in his life, relishing the steady throb within him. He ached for Sans to move, wanting to feel more of him. His hands skittered over the sheets, searching for and then finding his brother’s warm phalanges, lacing his long fingers between his brother’s smaller ones.

“you… hah… okay, bro?” Sans asked

Papyrus squeezed Sans’ hands. He had never felt better in his life.

“YES SANS…”

Slowly Sans began to move, rolling his hips in slow, shallow thrusts, working Papyrus’ magic in a gentle rhythm that left him gasping and moaning in response.

“AAH… SANS… SO GOOD…”

“same, bro… you feel so amazing” he groaned. ”so hot… and tight…”

Papyrus felt his body arch and shudder with pleasure each time Sans thrust into him. He felt so good inside him, his cock sliding along Papyrus’ passage, retreating, leaving him empty and wanting only to fill him back up again with every forward snap of his Sans’ hips. The slower pace allowed Papyrus to feel every inch of him, enjoying the feel of his own magic clenching and twitching around his brother each time he entered him again. It wasn’t long before Papyrus craved more.

“SANS… HARDER…”

“hhh… aaah… got it, bro…”

Picking up the pace, the gentle rolling of Sans’ hips becoming forceful thrusts as he repeatedly buryied himself in Papyrus’ magic. Papyrus’ entire body buzzed, his magic and pleasure, and he could feel flowing and spiking with ecstacy, and the heat of it begin to pool, coiling in his middle as Sans’ motions became increasingly urgent. Their moans rose in pitch and intensity, and Papyrus nearly keened when Sans adjusted his angle, hitting the deepest parts of him and bottoming out in the back of his magic.

It wasn’t long before both of them were close, the tightening of Papyrus’ walls and the twitching of his erect magic between them signaling his impending climax. Disentangling one of his hands, Sans began to stroke at Papyrus cock, making Papyrus wail with ecstasy.

“SANS… I… IT FEELS… AHH!~”

“’s ok bro… just… let it happen… i got you…”

Papyrus felt his second orgasm crash over him like a tidal wave, much more intense than the first. His mind went blank and for a few very long moments all he could do was feel, the pleasure consuming him, filling his body and soul with nothing but pure bliss. He shuddered as his magic clenched around Sans’ cock and he heard Sans grunt above him, his hips stuttering as he fucked Papyrus through his orgasm. Then he tipped over as well, thrusting hard and deep one more time, before going rigid, spilling into Papyrus as he came. Warmth blossomed in Papyrus’ middle as his brother filled him to the brim with his magic on the inside even as his own release spattered their bones on the outside.

“SANS!”

“fuck… bro… Papy… aah~”

Sans slumped into him, spent, and they lay there, magic slowly dissipating as they both came down from the high of their orgasms. Papyrus could feel a contented sense of well being along with a pulsing warmth that radiated from his soul as he wound down, his bones still buzzing lightly with the remnants of their pleasure.

His soul felt so full it could burst.

Gathering Sans up into his arms, Papyrus pulled him up to the head of the bed with him and embraced him. He could feel the answering pulse of his brother’s soul as it responded to the love flowing from his.

“THANK YOU SANS… THAT WAS WONDERFUL.” He murmured, nuzzling the top of Sans’ skull.

“hey, anything for my coolest baby bro.” came the sleepy response. “would do anything for you… you’re more special to me than anything…”

Papyrus’ soul overflowed again with gratitude.

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SANS.” Papyrus said, his voice intense with emotion.

“love you too, bro.” came the answer.

“DO YOU… THINK WE CAN DO THIS AGAIN?”

“heh. is snow cold? ‘sides, still got more to show ya.”

Well that was certainly something worth looking forward to.

Smiling, Papyrus gently arranged Sans against him and pulled up the blankets, suddenly conscious of the how uncharacteristically exhausted he was.

He was beginning to drift into sleep when his mind wandered onto something his brother had said earlier.

“SANS?”

“yeah bro?” Sans answered with a yawn, burrowing more securely into Papyrus’ chest.

“EARLIER IN THE KITCHEN… WHEN I WAS LOOKING IN THE FRIDGE… WHAT YOU SAID… THAT WAS A PUN, WASN’T IT?”

Sans only answered with a chuckle.

Something clicked.

“YOU WERE STARING AT MY BACKSIDE, WEREN’T YOU!?” Papyrus accused.

“heh, told you you had nice ASSets, didn’t i?” Sans murmured.

With an indignant squawk, Papyrus pushed his brother, puns and all, out of the bed.


End file.
